Walang Pamagat
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: KYOUYA/OC. Isang maling pagkakataon. Isang nakakawindang na pagkikita. Isang kwento ng pagmamahalan? What the heck--! Love story na nakakabuwang.
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY:** KYOUYA/OC. Isang maling pagkakataon. Isang nakakawindang na pagkikita. Isang kwento ng pagmamahalan? What the heck--!

**Disclaimer:** Sa inyong palagay, Pilipino ba si Kyouya? Itext ang boto sa 6193 for Globe and Talk 'n Text subscribers.

**Nota ng Awtor:** (Shet! Tama ba to?) Dahil umusbong na naman ang kagaguhan ni mylife'sboat, (mylife'sboat: Oi!) eto na naman siya. Pagpasensyahan n'yo na, kulang sa kape. Nahawa na ata sa salitaan sa Zorro...(scratches head) Er, go Richard! Hindi na-beta. Ipagpaumanhin. (nosebleed!!!)

Dedicated to **PurpleSkye**.

**Panimula**

**(Prologue)**

Nabalot ng malakas na tunog ng batingaw ang buong palengke at iyon ang hudyat ng pagtatapos ng misa. Nagdagsaan ang mga tao sa labas ng simbahan at nagpakalat-kalat sa daan, nagtatangkang makapara ng sasakyan upang makauwi na sa kanikanilang pamamahay at magsiluto ng tanghalian sa mga nagugutom na anak.

Pero ang ating kwento ngayong araw ay walang konek sa mga taong nakakalat sa labas ng simbahan. Dadako pa tayo ngayon sa kaloob-looban ng palengke--yung tinatawag ng mga sosyal na walang ibang ginawa kundi marelax sa harapan ng computer na--wet market.

Malakas na mga sigaw ng mga tindera na nag-a-advertise ng kanikanilang produkto ang umaalingasaw sa loob ng buong lugar. At huwag nating kalimutan ang malansang amoy ng mga produktong karne at isda here and there.

Nakaupo ang ating bida, si Antoinette, sa isang maliit na bangko sa tabi ni Aling Nena--ang dakilang tindera ng bangus, tilapia, lapulapu at iba pang lamang-dagat. Helper ni Aling Nena si Antoinette--Toni kung sa gusto niyang itawag sa kaniya at kasalukuyang nakikitira ang ating bida sa bahay nila dahil pamangkin din niya ito. At dahil bakasyon naman, at papasok na ng kolehiyo ang pamangkin niya sa susunod na buwan, pinatuloy na niya ito sa kanilang mumunting tahanan. Taga probinsya kasi si Toni Nueva Ecija, at nagbabakasyon siya sa mga kamag-anak.

Kaiba sa loob ng malapit niyang kaibigan na si Ross--Rosalinda daw sa gabi--na nasapian daw ng masamang ispiritu ng pagkababae, ito namang si Toni 'e tigasin. Maton ba. Kilala niya lahat ng tao sa buong barangay at palakaibigan siya. Minsan naman, natututong pa siyang manghamon ng away sa mga bastos na tambay sa kalye habang eto namang si Ross, 'e nagpapakabakla lang. Nagpalit ata ng kasarian itong dalawang ito eh. Honestly, they've been acting like...ahem. Paumanhin.

"Hoy shokla," sambit ni Ross habang kumekembot papalapit sa matalik nitong kaibigan. "Bongga ka ah."

Tinitigan ng matagal ni Toni si Ross na parang sinasabing, 'Layas!' dahil badtrip ito simula umaga. Ito kasing si Kokoy, pagkatanda-tanda 'e parang umaarteng retarded. Ang aga-aga, binabasag ang katahimikan sa nakakarinding boses sa banyo.

"Ano na namang kailangan mo?" pasigaw na tanong ni Toni sa kaibigan.

"Wow, easy girl. May maganda akong balita."

"Siguraduhin mo lang na magandang balita yan kundi, papalipitin ko'ng baga mo," galit na sagot nito.

Ross recoiled, habang naalala ang mga panahon pag talagang badtrip ang loka. Nakakatakot, indeed.

"May Santacruzan tayo ngayon! Kukunin ka daw na Reyna Elena!" masayang ibinalita ng bakla habang tinatapik tapik ang balikat ng pissed off na si Toni. "Bongga, 'di ba? Antoinette Fernadez...Reyna Elena. O, 'di ba?"

Nag-shoot ng death glares and babaeng maton sa binabae habang isisnisigaw na, "Hindi ako interesado sa mga bagay na ganiyan!!!"

At patakbong umexit and bading dahil sa takot.

"Toni, ke-aga-aga, sinisigawan mo kaibigan mo ah," puna ni Aling Nena habang binubulahaw ang mga langaw sa mga panidang isda. Kanina pa niya pinagmamasdan ang dalaga at tila wala talaga ito sa mood ngayong araw. "Kung gusto mo, eh, umuwi ka na muna't magpahinga."

"Ayos lang po ako tiya."

"'Yaan mo't pagsasabihan ko tong si Kokoy. Pasaway talaga eh. Kahit ako'y kinokonsume sa pagkanta sa banyo."

Paano naman kasing hindi, eh ang pangit ng boses. Nang magbuhos ata ng magandang boses ang Panginoon, hindi napagkalooban.

Mabuting magpinsan ang dalawa. Sa tuwing luluwas ng Maynila sina Toni, lagi silang maglalarong ni Kokoy. Michelangelo ang tunay na pangalan nito, at si Toni ang nagbansag sa kaniya ng mabantot na nickname. Napakasusyal daw kasi ng pangalan niya kaya kailangan din nitong mabahiran ng kabaduyan.

"Eh Toni," tawag bigla ni Aling Nena sa pamangkin at dali-daling lumipat ito sa tabi. "Pwede bang dalhin mo ireng bandehadong ito kay Toyang?" Itinuro niya ang isang malaking lalagyan na puno ng tilapiang medyo lumulukso-lukso pa.

"Kay Aling Toyang ho?" paniguradong tanong ng dalaga habang binubuhat ang bandehado ng isda sa pamamagitan ng mga braso.

"Oo, anak. May handaan sila ngayon kaya kailangan nila. Kunin mo na lang yung bayad, ano?"

'Puro isda?' tanong ni Toni sa sarili habang naglalakad na papalayo. "Oho!"

---

"Oi, Toni! San punta mo?" sigaw ni Mang Ambrosio habang abala sa pagmamajhong kasama ang iba niyang tropa na ngumiti sa dalaga.

"Kina Aling Toyang ho!" pabalik na sigaw niya. "Pinapadeliver lang!"

Ibinalik ni Toni ang ngiti ng mga matatanda at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

Isang magarang sasakyan ang nakaparke sa gilid ng kalsada, na halos sinasakop na ang kalahati nito. 'Wow, mayaman.'

Hindi tumitingin si Toni sa kaniyang dinadaanan at bigla siyang napahinto nang may mabanga na siya. Nawala sa balanse ang bandehado ng isda sa braso ni Toni at nahulog ang mga masigla pang lumuluksong isda sa gitna ng daan.

Nagmistulang nanigas si Toni sa pagkasindak when her eyes landed on the visible brownish stain on the dress suit of the stranger in front of her. Binulong niya ang walang-katapusang paumanhin habang yumuko siya upang kuhanin ang mga nahulog na isda at ibalik sa bandehada. Pati ang shiny black shoes ng lalaking estranghero, nadungisan ng malansang tubig.

Isang pares ng grey na mga mata ang nagla-laser-glare sa kaniya the whole time. Tumayo si Toni pagkatapos ilagay ang pinakahuling isda at bumulong ng isa pang paumanhin na may kasamang yuko.

"Do you know how much this suit costs?" wika ng estranghero habang itinuturo ang mantsa sa kaniyang polo.

"Sorry."

"Can your sorry replace this suit--?"

"Kyouya!" Natigilan ang estranghero nang isang boses ng babae ang umentrada sa scene. "San ka ba nagsususuot, ha?"

Tinitigan ni Toni ang bagong dating na babae at pinuna niya ang pagkakahawig ng dalawa. Itim na buhok, grey na mata. Ngunit imbes na straight, kulot sa bandang ibaba ang buhok ng babae.

"Kanina pa kita--" Napatigil ang babae nang makita niya ang horror-struck na si Toni. "Ah!"

Nagulat ang dalaga at akala niya, totoong katapusan na niya at hindi na siya makakakitkim kailanman ng pinakamasarap na kape ng *Starbuko.

"Ang cute mo," sigaw ng babae na may mahabang kulot na buhok habang sinuri niyang maigi ang mukha ni Toni.

"Ate Fuyumi," banta ng tinatawag na Kyouya at ang nasabing ate shot him a huwag-mo-'okng-istorbohin look. And sa wakas, napansin ni Fuyumi anng dumi sa damit ng kapatid, "Kyouya, san mo galing yan?"

"A--"

"Huwag kang mag-alala," tinuloy ni Fuyumi kay Toni habang hindi pinapansin si Kyouya. "Aayusan kita! Ikaw ang magiging Barbie doll ko ngayon!"

"Teka--" Toni cut off, in an attempt to get rid of these two strangers in front of her. Pero natigilan siya nang hatakin ni Fuyumi ang bandehado ng isda from her grasp at pinahawak kay Kyouya. Walang atubiling hinila ni Fuyumi and kawawang dalaga sa loob ng magarang sasakyan.

---

**A/N:** _Starbuko-for copyright purposes. _So, ano sa tingin niyo? Gago ba? May potensyal? Ano sa palagay niyo ang magyayari kay Ross pagkatapos ng insidenteng iyon? Magbabago na kaya ang pananaw ni Kokoy na hindi niya kaboses si Dennis Trillo? At anong gagawin ni Fuyumi kay Toni? Bakit niya kinidnap ito? Mangangamoy isda na ba si Kyouya habang-buhay? Abangan sa susunod na kabanata!


	2. Striked Three Plus One

**Chapter 2: Striked Three. Plus One**

**Disclaimer:** Nabaon na si Crystal Bundalian sa hukay dahil hindi na nagparamdam. Alam ko. Hindi n'yo siya kilala.

-+-

Ni minsan, hindi pa pumasok sa napakagulong isipan ni Toni na mag-e-end-up siya sa isang sitwasyong tarantang-taranta siya sa kung ano ang dapat niyang gawin. Hindi niya malaman, habang nakaupo siya sa mahabang sasakyan ng dalawang weird na magkapatid, kung makikinig siya sa dada nang dada na babae sa kaliwa niya o kung matatakot ba siya sa masamang tingin ng nakasalamin na lalaki na katapat niya, o kung iisipin niya kung saan na napunta ang bandehadong isda na pinapadeliver ng tiya niya kay Aling Toyang.

"...ah, s'ya ng pala," tuloy ni Fuyumi na ngumunguya ng Voice Combo buskwit na nabili niya sa isang sari-sari store dahil namamangha ito sa pagkaing pang-mahirap. Nabibili daw pala ng retail ang mga pagkain dito. "Pwede mo bang ituro kung sa'n yung bahay ni Aling Nena dito?"

"Ang t'yahin ko po?" biglang tanong ni Toni, quite surprised na may kakilala palang mayaman ang tiya niya.

"T'yahin mo siya? Kaibigan siya ng nanay namin ni Kyouya," reply ni Fuyumi habang ngumiti sa direksyon ng kapatid na lalaki. Kyouya scoffed. May pinagmanahan nga talaga ang ate nito. Sa nanay niya. Buti na lang, hindi siya natulad sa kapatid, kundi, mababaliw na 'to tulad ng kaibigan niyang si Tamaki. Ano bang nakikita nilang interesante sa mga mahihirap na tulad nila?

Kung hindi lamang siya binlack-mail ni Fuyumi, hindi naman sasama ito para manatili ng ilang araw sa isang uncivilized na residential area. Ang problema nga lang, ibebenta daw ng ate niya kung saan siya nagkukuta sa ex-girlfriend niyang 'Kano na ubod ng lagkit at dikit ng dikit sa kaniya. Kung hindi lamang siya anak ng isang malaking kumpanya sa Amerika, hindi niya papatulan ito. Honestly.

---

Maayos na pinark ng driver ang kotse sa tapat ng munting bahay nina Aling Nena. Pagkatapos nito, sabay sabay na lumabas ang tatlo (hindi kasama ang driver) and made their way to the gates.

"Kokoy! Buksan mo nga ang pinto!" sigaw ni Toni and moments later, Kokoy came rushing down the staircase and hinilang bukas ang pinto.

"Oi, alam mo bang kinukulit ako kanina pa ng bestfriend mong bading?" pareklamong salubong nito. Hindi man lang niya napansin ang magkapatid, one guy in a long-sleeved polo-shirt, despite ng pag-kainit-init na panahon sa Pilipinas dala ng global warming at isang magandang babae na may flowing black hair na naka-summer dress. "Alam mo naman na allergic ako sa mga walang kasarian kaya pwede? Atsaka, naliligaw yung isa mong bra sa drawer ko. Kunin mo na--teka, sino mga to?"

Sa wakas, tumahimik din ang mokong at napansin ang mga kasama ng pinsan. Pumasok si Fuyumi sa loob ng bahay with a goofy look on her face, obvious na nababana na naman sa isang commoner's home, leaving Kyouya outside, na still, may mantsa sa dress suit at nangangamoy malansa.

---

"Wala ka bang t-shirt diyan?" tanong ng isang bad-trip na Kyouya kay Toni. Naiwan silang dalawa sa sala habang umalis si Kokoy para tawagin ang nanay niya. Ito namang si Fuyumi, naisipan ng sumama. Hindi pa daw kasi siya nakakapunta sa isang palengke.

"Uh--"

Nangangatog ito sa takot sa kakaibang negatibong aura na inilalabas ng binata. Shet. Rolling his eyes in dismay, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing ang isang white na sando, perfectly clinging on his well-toned muscles. Buti na lang, natutong mag-work-out si Kyouya at napanatili niya ang sarili niyang fit and right. He even lost twenty-eight pounds in just three weeks©.

"Teka," sabat ni Toni, alarmed sa biglang paghuhubad ng isang mukhang nangmamassacre na estranghero sa harapan niya. "Anong ginagawa mo?!"

"Tinapunan mo ko ng malansang God-knows-what. Sino ba naman ang magnanais na suotin ang isang mabahong damit?" he replied coolly, smirking with the mere look on her face. Ang cute niya pero he wouldn't give a damn. "Green minded ka pala."

"Hinde no!" defensive na sigaw ni Toni habang tumayo ito at umakyat para ikuha siya ng extrang t-shirt mula sa de-oro ni Kokoy.

Pagkababa niya, wala nang damit si Kyouya at nasa kusina ito, with a damp towel at pinupunasan ang six-packed abs nito. Blushing, Toni looked away, feeling slightly violated at tinapon ang blue na t-shirt over his head. "Pwede ba, mahiya ka naman!"

Aba, Kyouya mused. Sino ba tong babaeng to para tapunan ako ng damit? At sigawan ako?

Tossing the towel on the sink, pinuntahan niya si Toni with a growing intent to strangle her to death. Lumunok ng namuong laway ang dalaga at nag-back away, cursing nang bigla niyang na-feel ang dingding sa likod niya. He pinned her against it while hissing.

"Strike three ka na," ani Kyouya habang yumuko ng kaunti. Toni closed her eyes, ang legs niya, feeling niya, natutunaw na at nag-jejelly dahil sa takot. "At hindi ko—"

"Shokla!"

Patay. Nandito na ang bakla at katapusan na ng mundo.

Napahinto si Ross sa nakita niya. Isang half-naked na Adonis, towering over his--este 'her' pala--a flushing best friend. Nag-freeze si Kyouya, nabigla ata sa sight ng isang bading na naka-pink na shorts at bright yellow spaghetti-strap na top, with a large artificial fresh flower na nakasabit pa sa tenga for the finishing touch.

"Oh My God, Antoinette! BUNTIS KA!!!"

Double dead. Triple shit.

Alam ni Toni na mahirap mag-explain kay Ross dahil lalo niyang pinapalala ang sitwasyon dahil sa kitid ng kokote nito.

Toni smacked her head in disbelief when Kyouya pulled away, hastily putting on the shirt, habang iniisip niya kung paano nabuntis ang aso ng best friend niyang si Tamaki.

---

_Malalaman ba ni Kyouya na kapangalan lang ni Toni ang aso ni Tamaki? Gaano katagal pa mananatiling walang kasarian si Ross? Kelan titigil si Fuyumi sa pagkulit kay Kokoy na gusto niya din ng artificial fresh flowers (c) Bob Ong? Malalaman ko ba kung kailan ako tatantanan ng mga insekto sa pag-aakalang patay na ko? Abangan sa susunod na kabanata!!!_

**A/N: **Ahem. Alam ko na na cute talaga ako. Di niya na kailangang sabihin yon. Mag-iwan na lang kayo ng review kung nagustuhan n'yo ang scratch paper ko sa kagaguhan. 'Til then!


	3. Muderous Intent

**Walang Pamagat**

**Chapter Three: Murderous Intent**

**A/N:** Whoa. Pangatlong post ko na to for the day ah. Talaga namang sinulit ko ang weekend. Kailangan ko pa niyang ireview and 100-page hand-out sa Social Science at 30 pages na dapat basahin sa History. Torture mode bukas. Anyway, masaya naman ako pag nagpopost dito kaya ayos lang. Madali lang yung mga un. Sisiw. /ang yabang ko/ Di bale, sana maenjoy niyo naman to khit konti.

**SmartOotori** at **PurpleSkye**: Salamat sa pagtanglikik ninyo nitong kalokohan kon 'to. Kayo lang ata nagbabasa eeh. Salamat.:)

**Disclaimer:** Kailangan pa bang imemorize to?

-+-

Napakamot ng ulo si Toni sa dismaya nang biglang mawala si Kyouya sa paningin niya. Si Kokoy at Fuyumi, nilamon na ata ng mga isda sa palengke at hindi na nakabalik sa dahilang hindi niya na gustong malaman. Ito namang si Ross, nagpakaabala sa pambubulabog ng ibang kapit-bahay sa pagkanta niya ng theme song ng Rosalinda sa Spanish na mali-mali ang lyrics sa gitna ng bakuran nina Aling Nena habang namomroblema itong kaibigan niya.

"Hindi mo ba talaga siya nakitang lumabas?" tanong ni Toni ulit sa kaibigan sa hindi-na-niya-malaman-kung-ilang pagkakataon at nahawa na sa pagkamot ng mukha ang bading.

"Haynaku, Toni. Kaloka ka kanina aah," sagot naman ni Ross na halatang walang pakialam sa problema ng best friend nito at mas interesado sa tsismis tungkol sa bagong dating na hunk sa bahay nina Aling Nena. "Akala ko tuloy, may ginagawa na kayong kababalaghan."

"Pwede ba kitang mapatay?" Toni snapped. Kung hindi titigil si Ross, dadanak ang dugo kaya nanahimik na lang ang bakla. Kilala na niya si Toni para malaman na ang katahimikan ang pinakamabuting paraan upang hindi umusbong ang kaniyang 'Dark Side.'

"Haynaku, girl. Imbes na ikot ka ng ikot d'yan na parang kiti-kiti, hanapin na lang kaya natin siya noh."

"Sa wakas, Ross! May pakinabang din pala iyang utak mo kahit kasing laki lang ng utak ng ibon!"

"Syempre naman! Magna kaya ito!" Pagmamalaki naman ng binabae habang biglang napahinto at napakamot uli ng mukha while wondering kung gaano ba kalaki ang utak ng mga ibon.

"Oo, girl." Binuksan ni Toni ang gate at lumabas na sa daan. "Magna. Magna-nine years. Mangarap ka, sira."

-+-

Kung may sisisihin si Kyouya kung bakit nawawala siya ngayon, sisisihin niya yung baklang biglang pumasok sa bahay nina Aling Nena at nang-windang sa kaniya. Kung legal siguro ang pagpapa-asassin, matagal na niya itong ginawa dahil kung may isang taong pwede niyang maikumpara sa ex niyang Kano na dahilan kung bakit siya napadpad sa Pilipinas in the first place, si Ross na yon. Saksakan ng ingay at harot. Magkahawig pa sila. Jusme. Nangilabot si Kyouya at nag-decide na lang to shrug the thought of bago pa siya mamatay dahil sa horror ng comparison ng dalawa. Hindi siya makapaniwalang pumatol talaga siya sa isang tulad ng ex niyang Kano na 'yon.

Pumasok siya sa isang kantong pamilyar sa pinasukan niyang kanto kanina, na pamilyar din sa kantong pinasukan niya bago siya pumasok sa pinasukan niya kanina. Umiikot lang ba siya o sadyang pare-pareho lang ang mga kanto sa lugar na 'to? Hindi niya mawari ang dahilan kung bakit feeling niya, paikot-ikot na lang siya at talagang talagang naliligaw na siya ng landas at hindi na niya mahanap ang daan pabalik.

Unang beses sa buhay ni Kyouya ang mag-panic ng ganito. Una, wala siyang cell phone. Pangalawa, yung pera niya, nakalimutan niya sa pagmamadaling lumabas para matakasan yung walang kasariang nilalang na kaibigan ng babaeng akala niya eh aso ni Tamaki. Tapos, gutom pa siya. Tila nakaranas siya ng deja vu nang maalala niya ang similar na pangyayari nang iligaw siya ng best friend niya in purpose. Buti na lang nga, andoon na sa mall si Harui at naligtas na siya. Buti na lang. He almost wished Haruhi would come to save him again.

Simple lang si Haruhi, pero nang dumating na siya sa buhay ng boung host club, she unconciously made half of them fall for her. Kaya hindi na ring ansurprise si Kyouya nang marealize niya na unti-unti na rin siyang nagkakagusto sa dalaga. Pero siyempre, nananaig pa rin ang pagkakaibigan at ang takot na masira ang mga bond na pinaghirapang itayo ni Tamaki sa lahat ng members ng club nila kaya he decided to hold back.

Wala rin namang profit na makukuha ang isang Ootori kung mas pipiliin niyang mahulog sa isang Harughi Fujioka lamang.

---

Dahil siguro, marahil na rin sa pagod, umupo na si Kyouya sa gilid ng kalsada habang pinapaypayan ang sarili sa pamamagitan ng sariling kamay. Ganito ba talaga kainit sa Pilipinas? Tanong niya sa sarili habang tumatagaktak ang pawis niya sa mukha at tirik na tirik ang araw overhead. Kalagitnaan pa man din ng hapon at galit na galit na sumisiklab si pareng Sun.

Nagbungtong-hininga ang binata at tumayo muli upang ipagpatuloy ang paghahanap kung saan na nga ba nakatirik ang bahay ng babaeng kapangalan ng aso ni Tamaki na 'yon.

Siguradong makakapatay siya ng bading pagkabalik na pagkabalik niya.

-+-

"Bakit ba wala siya?" Tanong ni Toni sa sarili habang pinagpatuloy lang niya ang paghahanap kay Kyouya. Etong baklang si Ross, pagkatapos ng ilang hakbang sa labas, biglang nang sumuko't pumasok dahil madadamage daw ang mala-porselana niyang balat. Kalalaking tao, daig pa siya kung umarte.

Kanina pa tumitirik ang araw at naabutan na siya ng takip-silim at bigo pa rin siya sa paghahanap. Kung may papatayin siya ngayon, iuuna niya sa hukay si Ross, susunod ni Kokoy at ihuhuli niya si Kyouya para matulungan siyang maitago ng maayos ang mga bangkay ng dalawang tungaw bago niya sundan ang mga ito.

"Asan na sabi wallet mo eh!"

Napatingin si Toni sa direkyon ng malakas na boses na iyon at nangatog siya sa takot. Teka, pa'no nga pala kung si Kyouya 'yon? Patay. Lagot. Hindi na siya makakahatong ng college ng buhay dahil pinabayaan nya ang isang million-dollar heir at tiyak na tutugisin siya ng Japanese government.

"Sabi nang wala akong pera kaya manahimik ka d'yan!"

Napahinto si Toni sa familiarity ng boses at nilunok niya ang natuyong laway bago magtago sa isang malaking poste para makita ng maayos ang eksena.

Tama, si Kyouya nga ang nahoholdap na kawawang bata at may patalim na hawak ang kidnaper.

"Aba naman!"

"Teka lang!" Sumingit si Toni at pumagitna sa dalawa. Lagot. Mas maaga pa ata siyang mamamatay nito. Kahit na nanginginig ang binti niya sa takot, lumunok uli siya ng nmuong laway at nanginig na sinabi sa holdaper, "Tama na."

"Wallet?" Pumalad ito, at tila hinihintay sa napipintong papremyong handog ng dalawa. "Hindi k kayo sasaktan. Asan na wallet niyo."

"Pwede bang umalis ka na?" Sumigaw si Kyouya at nagtwitch ang holdaper. Tinutok niya ng mas malapit kay Toni ang patalim at binabalaan ang dalawa.

"Sumigaw pa kayo, sige at papasok to sa tyan ninyong dalawa."

Lumunok uli si Toni ng namuog laway. All or nothing na to. "Kuya, pwedeng cell phone na lang?"

"Asan na?"

Dahan-dahang binunot ni Toni ang cell phone sa bulsa at iniabot sa holdaper.

"Bibigay niyo din pala, kailangan pa matagal!"

"Kuya, yung sim ko."

"Ano?"

"Pwede ko ho bang makuha yung sim ko?"

"Sige, talikod kayong dalawa."

-+-

Umiiyak si Toni at kailangan pang buhatin ni Kyouya ang dalaga para lang makauwi sila sa bahay. Nang tumalikod sila, kumaripas na ng takbo ang holdaper at iniwan sila, kasama ang isang plastic na laruang patalim sa daan. Ni hindi man lang naibalik ang sim ni Toni at nagwala ito sa gitna ng daan dahil nandoon daw lahat ng contacts niya sa mga kaibigan niya nung high school, pati na rin ang mga malalayo nilang kamag-anak sa Cebu at wala na siyang ibang contact sa mga ito. Kaya ganoon na lamang ang paghihinagpis niya over a small chip of technology.

Sa awa ng Diyos, nakarating naman sila ng ligtas at kitang-kita ang sobrang pag-aalala ni Aling Nena, Kokoy at Fuyumi sa dalawa. Tumahan na si Toni nang ilapag na siya ni Kyouya sa sofa at pinainom na siya ng tubig para mareplenish ang tubig na nawala sa katawan niya. Ani Aling Nena, buti na lamang daw at hindi sila napahamak. Dahil kung hindi, hindi na alam ni Aling Nena kung anong gagawin niya.

Pagkatapos ng lahat ng drama, lumapit si Kokoy na hawak ang pinaka-precious niyang China phone at sinabing, "Ah, Tons. May contact pa pala ako dito kina tiya Imelda. Niloloko lang kita kanina." Ngumiti ito gulitily. "Tsaka, ninakaw ko lang ung adress book kung sa'n nakatala lahat ng numbers ng kaibigan mo dati. Ayaw mo kasing ibigay yung number ng crush ko eh. Ibabalik ko na sa 'yo."

Nanahimik ang lahat. Napailing na lang si Aling Nena pati si Kyouya at sinampal ni Fuyumi ang noo niya sa dismaya.

"Bakit ngayon mo lang naman sinabi, Kokoy?"

"Uh--ngayon ko lang kasi nalaman kung bakit umiiyak si Toni eh. May kausap ako kanina."

Napailing muli ang dalawa at muntik nang ipukpok ni Fuyumi ang noo niya sa pader.

Samantala, bumalik sa pag-iyak si Toni, this time: mas malakas. "Damuho kang pangit ka! Mapapatay na kita!"

Nang tumayo si Toni mula sa kinauupuan, humarurot na sa takbo si Michaelangelo.

---

_Ano nang mangyayari kay Kokoy? Nagbago na ba ang isip ni Toni at uunahin ma ba niya ito sa hukay bago si Ross? Titigilan na ba ko ng mga insektong pinuputakte ang screen ng computer ko? Maiiwanan pa din ba ng school van ang prof namin sa Math sa Martes para wala kaming three hours na pagpapainit ng pwet sa upuan ng klase niya? At ano na bang nangyari sa handaan nina Aling Toyang at sa mga tilapia na pinapadala niya? Abangan sa susunod na kabanata!!! Mag-iwan kayo ng review!_


End file.
